lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Shaw
'Logan Shaw '''was a supporting protagonist in ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. He is portrayed by Dakota Markle. Logan was best friends with Owen Hawkins, and after they found and fought two sharks in the woods, they inspired Russell Griffin and Gabe Reynolds to continue their fight against the corrupt employees. Logan helped the "Shark Hunters" fight against the sharks and employees, and helped make an attempt to kill Simon Williams, the employees' leader. This operation faied, however, and Logan was captured. Owen, Gabe and Billy Trenton saved Logan from a reservoir, where Rainer Koffman planned to execute him on live television. Logan and his allies then went into the walking trail, with Logan fighting and killing numerous employees and sharks before regrouping with his allies. Together, they made a last stand against the employees. In the ensuing conflict, Logan was shot and killed, and Owen was forced to leave his body before it was incinerated in the Bombshark's detonation. Biography Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution For several years, Logan was friends with Owen Hawkins, a gun enthusiast who, like him, often enjoyed hiking. In June 2017, the two were walking through the woods when they encountered a Tiger Shark designed by the InGen Separatist Force. Logan and Owen retreated, and at Owen's behest they retrieved weapons and returned to the woods. Owen fought the Tiger Shark, while Logan fought a Mako Shark. After critically damaging it, Logan grabbed the Mako Shark and threw it off a slope, destroying it. Two weeks later, Owen and Logan remained curious about the sharks. Knowing they still pose a problem, Logan proposed that they seek out Russell Griffin and Gabe Reynolds, who had dealt with the sharks before. Owen is unsure of this, but to reassure himself he sets off to Russell's house to convince them to rejoin the fight. Several hours later, as Owen consults with Gabe, Logan enters the house. Shortly after, he and Owen learn that Billy Trenton - Owen's old friend - is potentially alive, and abandoned on Isla Sorna. Owen deigns to save Billy, while Logan allies with Russell and Gabe as they start hunting for sharks and employees. As Russell and Gabe patrol neighborhoods in search of their adversaries, Logan searches in the walking trail. Activity is sparse at first, but as more employees are deployed in search of the Bombshark, he starts to encounter opposition. Logan finds the Tiger Shark he and Owen fought weeks earlier, and critically damages it after a brawl. During the fight, corrupt employee Rainer Koffman approaches and shoots at Logan, who uses the shark's body as a shield. Logan approaches Rainer and eventually bludgeons him with the shark. After knocking Rainer unconscious, Logan left the walking trail and met with Russell. The two went into Bradford Cul-De-Sac, where they encountered three employees and a Lemon Shark. Logan knocked one employee unconscious before lending a crushing blow to the Lemon Shark's jaw. The remaining two employees attack him and Russell. As one employee pulls a gun on Logan, Russell glances over and shoots him, saving Logan. After the fight, Logan meets with Gabe and rogue employee Keith Douglas, while Russell "cleans up" after the fight in the cul-de-sac. Russell returns, as do Owen and Billy, and the group meets on Russell's front porch. Keith and Gabe informs the group of the Bombshark, which Gabe sets off to find in the woods on his own. Russell and Logan feel useless at first, but work with Owen and Keith on a plan to kill Simon Williams, the employees' leader. Doing this would put Keith in charge of the employees, and he could have them stand down. Later, Keith meets with Simon near the school, while Logan and Russell wait in the bushes nearby to shoot Simon. Logan takes a shot with his M14, but misses. Knowing it was his mistake, Logan has Russell escape and likely holds off the employees as they converge on his position. At some point off-screen, Logan is captured by the employees and brought to a nearby reservoir. There, a mask is thrown over his head as a vengeful Rainer Koffman prepares to execute him on live television. However, Gabe, Owen and Billy intervene, killing several employees as Billy frees Logan. Logan and his allies head into the walking trail to finish off the sharks and employees. Logan fights numerous employees as he makes his way through the woods. He finds a worthy adversary in a "tactical employee", who he fights in a clearing before killing him with his M14. Shortly after, Logan encounters a Bull Shark, which he swiftly fights and destroys by ripping off its head. With the employees on the run, Logan and his allies regroup at the Bombshark, where they're joined by four rogue employees. Owen formulates a plan to use a center peel maneuver, where a group of fighters will stand side by side and one-by-one run to the opposite end of the line, allowing them to hold off enemy forces for some time. Doing this will capture the employees in the Bombshark's explosion, wiping them out. Logan and his allies use the maneuver during a large gunfight, and it works well until Billy and Keith are hit by a grenade blast, with Billy being too wounded to move on. Logan is despairing by this point, but continues fighting. Russell, Gabe and Keith head down a creek, and Owen and Logan follow close behind. As Logan clambers up a hill, he's shot numerous times and dies almost immediately. Owen is devastated, having lost his two closest friends. Logan is avenged when Owen, Russell and Gabe make it to the hilltop, leaving the remaining employees to be incinerated by the Bombshark explosion. Logan's body was incinerated in the process, as was his old adversary, Rainer Koffman. Six months later, Owen is depressed after the loss of Billy and Logan, and feels his actions were unjust. Russell and Gabe ensured him that their success meant so much, and that Logan and the others didn't die in vain. Trivia *In the original script, Logan survived the final battle; while he and Owen hold off an armada of sharks and employees, he's shot in the shoulder, but ultimately survives. One of the ending scenes would have the two of them walking through Stonegate together. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists